


Sleepover

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [112]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: clint x nat, steve - Relationship, steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Kudos: 9





	Sleepover

Ben asked JARVIS to let him know when Tony was alone before taking his drawing. He hummed as he walked through the different floors up to his lab, holding his sketchbook. Keeping it close to his chest, he hoped that they could get past this. He knew it was a sensitive topic between everyone, though he wasn’t always sure why.

Tony was doing some diagnostics in the system while you worked on dinner. Hearing a tiny knock, Tony looked over to see Ben’s head peeking in, making him smile. “Come on in, kiddo.” He tapped a screen to pause what he was doing before giving Ben his full attention. “What can I do for you?” He asked.

Ben looked nervously up at him. “I drew you something.” He looked down at his shoes, something he picked up from Steve.

“Can I see it? I bet it’s great.” He beamed. He lifted Ben onto a table.

Ben opened his book on his lap and pushed it towards him. “It’s to say sorry.” His big blue eyes looked at Tony.

“Awe, Buddy, there’s nothing to be sorry for.” Tony ran a hand through his blonde hair. “I love this. It’s a memory.” He smiled widely.

“So, I can still call you Papa?” He asked quietly.

Tony melted, setting the book down before opening his arms for a hug. “Of course, Ben.” He assured him. “If that’s what you want to call me, I’d be honored.”

Ben sniffed and hugged him tightly. “Love you.” He nodded.

“Love you, more, buddy.” Tony said softly.

“Can we sit at dinner together?” Ben asked.

Tony grinned. “Of course we can.” He agreed. “And maybe tomorrow we’ll make that trip to get your supplies?”

He nodded. “Please.” He nodded, actually looking forward to that. “And ice cream?”

“You bet.” Tony kissed his head. “How about we find the best spot to hang this drawing?”

Ben looked happy at that. “Did you really want one from me?” He asked curiously.

He nodded. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I want a work of art from you before you grow up to some famous guy?”

Ben blushed, beaming a bit. “Thanks.”

* * *

By the time dinner rolled around, everyone seemed to be in much better spirits. Heimdall was setting the plates when Bucky and Steve came in. With all the discussion of Ben and Tony, he wanted to make sure what he was calling them was okay too. He quickly finished up and rushed over to them. “Hi.” Heimdall hugged Bucky’s leg first, then Steve’s. “Can I talk to you?”

“Of course, buddy. What’s up?” Bucky asked, patting Jake’s back softly.

“Is it okay that I consider you guys my dads too?” He bounced on his feet, looking just like Thor when he had too much sugar or mead. “It’s just Ben and my dad got into it a little today and I didn’t want the same thing to happen to me and you guys.” He spoke fast.

Steve chuckled, cradling Andy as he crouched. “I have always considered you my son, Heimdall. Since you were born.”

“Promise?” He looked genuinely concerned. “I know you guys have Ben, and now these guys.” He pointed to Andy. “So if you don’t want me anymore, that’s okay, too.”

“We’ll always want you, Heimdall.” Bucky assured him. “You’re stuck with us.” He ruffled his hair. “We promise.”

Heimdall looked like he was both relieved and about to cry. “Okay. Thank you.” He rushed back off.

Steve stood up and chuckled lightly. “To have that energy.”

“Oh shush, you have more energy than our kids.” Bucky nudged him. “And that’s saying something.”

Steve smiled fondly at him. “I like when you say our kids.” He leaned over, kissing Bucky’s cheek. Jake fussed slightly, but settled quickly.

“Awe.” Bucky kissed Jake’s head, then pecked Steve’s lips. “I love you and our family.”

You smiled when you saw them. “Come on, love birds. Dinner.”

Steve blushed as Bucky looked proud and followed you to the table. “Smells good, doll.” Bucky told you.

“I helped!” Heimdall beamed.

“Then I’m sure it’s going to be amazing.” Steve patted his back as he passed.

* * *

Tony was putting Talia to bed, you had Heimdall and Ben, and Bucky and Steve had the twins. That seemed to be how things naturally progressed. “Night, baby girl.” Tony hummed softly. Watching her drift off was one of his favorite things. She got sleepy smiles for no reason, always melting his heart. He had countless pictures in his phone, something that he was slightly embarrassed about, and only you knew.

It was then he decided what he wanted to give you for Christmas, and decided to start working on it right away.

You laid with Ben and Heimdall as you read them a story, something you hoped they’d still wanna do in years to come. “Mama, can I sleep in here with Ben tonight?” Heimdall asked as you finished up.

“Yeah, of course.” You agreed, looking at Ben. “That okay with you?”

Ben grinned. “Sleepover!”

You giggled at both of them, kissing their heads. “Sounds like fun.” You agreed. “Are we all ready for bed?” You tickled Ben’s side.

“Yes!” He squealed, his laughter making your heart swell.

You grinned and went to turn of the light for them, hearing them get comfy. “Sleep well, boys.” You glanced at them from the door.

“Night, momma.” They said at the same time. “We love you.”

“I love you boys more.” You smiled warmly at them before shutting the door.

* * *

Pulling your hair down, you made your way to Talia’s room to kiss her goodnight. You looked in, surprised you didn’t see Tony and made your way to where she was laying. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, so you kissed her forehead gently. You rubbed her back lightly before going back into the hall, traveling down to your room in hopes that your husband was there.

However, peeking in your room, he wasn’t there. “JARVIS, where’s Tony?”

“In his largest lab, Mrs. Stark.” He replied.

You couldn’t help but smile, and playfully roll his eyes. “Of course he is.” You sighed, making your way there. When you went to enter, the door didn’t automatically open. “Can you tell him I’m here?” Sometimes he locked the doors in case he was working on something to dangerous for the kids.

It took a moment, but the door opened, revealing your husband. “Hey, babe.”

He pecked your lips. “Hi.” You smiled in return. “What can I do for you?”

“You coming to bed?” You rubbed at his arm. “I got the boys to bed early.” You bit your lip.

His eyes sparkled at that. “Trying to tell me something?” He smirked.

“Mm, maybe.” You kissed his jaw gently. “Come to bed?” You breathed, nipping at him. “Pleeeeease?”

He groaned. “With that kind’ve begging? You can get anything you want.” He told you, slipping out of his lab and pulling you into a bruising kiss. “Anything you’d like tonight, Mrs. Stark?”

You chewed on your lip. “I’d like some lab time with you.” You eyed a particular table behind him. “Teach me, Mr. Stark.”

He kissed you gently first, then pulled you into the lab quickly. The doors locked, and his movements became rougher. “It’s been too long, sweetheart.” He grabbed at your pajamas. “Rough, or no?” He kissed over your neck.

“Please, rough.” Your breathing became heavy. “Need it.”

“Me, too.” He pulled you to the table, nearly tearing off your pjs. “Fuck, I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you more.” You clutched at him. “Now fuck me.” You groaned.

“Yes, ma’am.” He breathed.

* * *

By the end of yours and Tony’s special time, he was carrying you back to your room. You traced lines on his chest lightly, eyes closed. “I might sleep in a little tomorrow.”

He chuckled proudly. “Fine by me, sweetheart.” He kissed the top of your head. “I’m sure I can handle the kids.”

“And then sometime next week we get the twins.” You said excitedly despite being exhausted.

“Looking forward to newborns for a day?” He teased.

“Yes. Extremely.” You hummed. “They’re so cute, and squishy.”

He smiled widely. “They are pretty cute. Barnes has good DNA.” He joked. “Let’s hope they inherit more of his laid back style as opposed to their other father’s…stiffness.”

You laughed a little. “Stiffness.” Tony laughed along with you. “I love your laugh, Tony.”

“I love every part of you, sugar.” He squeezed you. “Now, get some sleep.”

You shook your head but felt sleep consume you almost instantly.

* * *

When you woke up the next morning, you were surprised to see that it was after 9. As you sat up, your body ached, but it was welcomed. Smiling to yourself, you decided to take a hot shower before finding your family.

It was relaxing to have a few extra hours and you used your shower to wake up a bit more. Once you were done, you brushed your hair out and quickly dressed. “JARVIS, are all the kids awake?” You asked.

“They are, Mrs. Stark. They are in the playroom with Mr. Stark.”

You beamed at that and quickly went to greet them. You adored watching the three of them play, and teach each other little things here and there. You knocked on the door before entering.

“Momma!” Talia saw you first.

Crouching, you opened your arms for the kids. “Babies!”

The boys let Talia run for you first before hugging your sides. “Momma!” Heimdall kissed your cheek.

You smiled brightly. “Did you boys sleep good?”

Tony sat back, admiring how instantly the kids flocked to you. You were always happy with them. He leaned his head against one of the chairs and just watched, his heart fluttering. “Yeah, we did!” The boys nodded.

“Can we do it more?” Ben asked.

“Me?” Talia pouted. She looked at her brothers, hoping they would agree. She didn’t like being left out.

Heimdall instantly nodded. “Yeah.” He bopped her nose. “You, too, Talia!” He grinned. “It’s fun having a sleepover.”

Ben nodded. “We can have snacks.”

“Not on school nights.” You giggled.

“Yay!” Talia hugged Heimdall then squished herself between both boys. “My brudders.” She said happily.

Your heart nearly burst at the sight. “They sure are, princess.” You kissed each of their heads before looking up at your husband.

He winked at you. “Morning, sweetheart.” He looked at you with pure adoration. Seeing you blush, he chuckled as he got up. “How’d my beautiful wife sleep?”

“Really good. I hadn’t slept that late in a while.” You nodded.

“I remember when 9 was early.” He laughed.

“Yeah.” You laughed along with him. “But I love waking these ones up.” You lifted Talia. She giggled as you stood, the boys rushing back to their blocks. You kissed all over face, hugging her. “Did you all eat breakfast?”

“Daddy made pantakes!” Talia said happily.

Tony grinned, kissing her cheek.

“Mm, bet they were yummy.” You tickled her middle. “I love Daddy’s pancakes.”

“Yeah!” She giggled, hanging onto you.

“I saved you a plate.” Tony smiled. “That’s if Clint or one of the guys didn’t eat them.” He mused. “I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t, though. If they did, I can make more.”

You shook your head. “I can take the princess and we can check.” You smiled gratefully. “Come on, little one.” She kissed Tony’s cheek before shifting Talia to your hip.

Talia was happy to go with you and looked around when you walked down. “Watch Wittle Mewmaid later?” She asked.

You smiled, nodding. “We sure can. How about we invite Quinn?” You offered. “And I’ll make princess snacks.”

She looked excited at that and nodded. “Yeah!” She clapped, wiggling.

You grinned and sat her on the counter to go look in the fridge. “They’re here!” You said happily.

“Yay!” Your daughter cheered. “I have a bite?” She asked, eyeing your food.

You giggled and placed the plate down, tearing off a piece for her to munch on. “I know, Daddy is a good cook.” You smiled, taking a bite yourself.

She nodded. “He the best!” Talia declared, raising her bite.

You laughed at her excitement, chewing on your own piece.

* * *

By the time you got back to the playroom, they were starting to clean up. “Little miss has requested to watch Little Mermaid. I’m going to see if Quinn wants to watch, too, and make them some princess snacks.”

Tony smiled at the boys. “Guys day?” He asked, both of them cheering.

You laughed. “Perfect.” You smiled. “I can’t wait to hear all about it!” You told them.

Ben bounced. “Can we go to your lab?” He asked, hopeful. That surprised you, as usually, that’s what Heimdall asked.

Tony looked just as surprised. “You wanna go to the lab?” He asked, crouching.

Ben nodded shyly. “I like watching you and Heimdall work on things.” He shrugged. “It’s calming.”

Tony gave him a half smile. “Then we can go to the lab.” He ruffled the young boys hair. “And then we’ll go to the art store, and the tech store. Then…ice cream!”

Both boys cheered and gave each other high fives excitedly. “Best dad ever.” Heimdall grinned up at Tony.

Tony blushed. “You’re just trying to get two scoops of ice cream.” He teased. “And it’s working.” He laughed.

Heimdall giggled and hugged his leg as Ben hugged his other one. He started walking around the room, his legs heavy because of the boys.

You grinned and took a few pictures, even sending a video out to Nat. Ever since she had Quinn, there was a new maternal side to her towards the boys. More than ever before. It was amazing to see and you were glad it turned out that way. She was an amazing mother.

Minutes later Nat came in, holding an excited Quinn. “Hi!” The toddler waved.

“Hi!” Talia waved back just as excitedly.

“I had to see my favorite boys.” Nat smiled. “They seem extra happy this morning.”

Tony nodded in agreement. “I said ice cream.” He laughed when she nodded in understanding.

“We go?” Talia asked, wanting to spend time with Quinn.

You nodded. “Let me say bye to your brothers, okay?”

“Otay.” She sighed dramatically. You giggled, seeing Tony in her completely when she did that.

Nat smirked as she noticed as well. “You’re adorable, Talia.” She tickled Quinn’s stomach. “Isn’t she, Quinn?”

Quinn giggled and hid in her mom’s neck. “Yea.” She agreed quietly. Her slightly curly red hair was all over, as always. Nat had tried to find ways to keep it from being so unruly, but had given up. Quinn’s hair had a mind of its own. She blamed Clint. But, it was adorable at the moment, so she figured she would try again come school time.

“Bye, daddy! Bye, brudders!” Talia waved. “Wuv youuuuu!”

Tony kissed her head. “Love you more, baby girl.” He peeked around you and waved at Quinn, sending her off in another wave of shy giggles.


End file.
